


The Shape of a Man

by Alyndra



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Drinking, M/M, Oral Sex, Team Bonding, What does sexual orientation even mean to psychics, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyndra/pseuds/Alyndra
Summary: Will's adjusting to being part of a cluster; Diego just wants to help him relax for a night.





	The Shape of a Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wearestardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearestardust/gifts).



> Goes just a little AU from canon. Also, for the purposes of this story, Diego's not married. Hope you enjoy! Huge thanks to Rosefox for the beta!

Will had been suspended without pay for all of three hours when Diego started banging on his door. That was about right: he’d have just had time to clock out his shift and drive over to Will’s place. 

“Will! You don’t think I can see your damn car parked here? Open up!”

Will had been pacing, too restless to settle down. The voices—experiences—of his, his ‘cluster’ were coming through more clearly than ever. He knew when Nomi stopped running and went home, he knew when Sun watched him pacing and wished it was not beneath her dignity to do the same. Her first night in prison. “All right, I’m coming!” he called to Diego. “Don’t bust the door down.”

“You’re damn lucky I’m here instead of off filing a psych report on you,” Diego said when he opened the door. “What the shit _was_ all that back there?”

“Thought you said you liked crazy,” Will said, grinning weakly. “What, too much for you?”

“I want to know how you knew all that stuff you were saying,” Diego said seriously. “I did a little more digging after you got dragged off. You were dead on about the Feds being on some kind of manhunt for her that went south. She escaped. But you looked like you were watching a play-by-play of it, man.”

“I was,” Will ran his fingers through his hair. Diego had seen Will going through all this from the start. If Diego wouldn’t believe him, who would? “I’m psychically connected to Nomi Marks.”

Diego had known him for a long time. Will sometimes forgot how long. “Like you were psychically connected to that Sara Patrell girl?” he said shrewdly.

“Kind of,” Will blew a breath out. “Deeper.”

“Huh.” Diego chewed on that for a beat. “And you were helping her escape custody...… no, you know what, don’t answer that. I don’t know what’s up, but I can tell when it’s time to drag you out to a bar and get shitfaced.”

* * *

Will didn’t entirely remember agreeing to go out and get shitfaced, but it had very evidently happened anyway. He swayed in a cushioned booth next to Diego as Diego gestured wildly at a stripper, apparently under the conviction that what Will needed was a lap dance.

“No,” Will tried to explain. “No, I don’t know, Diego, I’m not feeling it...…”

“Nah, buddy, she’ll make you feel it, that’s the point!” Diego cheerfully paid the woman and pointed her at Will. She sidled up to him and sank gracefully onto his lap.

But maybe it was Lito’s knowledge of acting that let him see the hard boredom in her eyes, or maybe it was Kala whispering _Everyone sees she’s pretty. No one sees how much she doesn’t want to be here._ “No,” Will said firmly. “Thanks, but I’m not into strangers right now.” He softened it with a smile at her. She looked at him like she was really seeing him for a second, barely-there flicker of a smile, before she nodded and quickly moved off into the crowd.

“Aw, that bad?” Diego moaned, dropping his head into his hands. “What _do_ you want, man?”

Will thought about it. It wasn’t that he was opposed to sex in general. Hell, it’d been a long damn time since he got laid, unless you counted the — whatever it had been — yesterday, when he’d been in the gym and Nomi and Lito had been having sex, with Wolfgang enjoying it as much as Will had been... But that hadn’t been anything as simple as sex. That had been mindblowing. He felt like he was a big tree that had gotten uprooted and tossed in a storm: he’d always taken for granted that he liked women, period. 

“You can still like women,” Wolfgang shrugged at him. He held vigil by Felix’s side, waiting for nightfall, plotting things Will was afraid to examine too closely. Wolfgang’s family would be wise to fear him; Will could tell that much. He didn’t think they were wise, though.

“I don’t know who I am anymore,” Will said, to him, to Diego. “I’m not a cop.”

Diego scooted close enough to sling an arm around him. ”I do. This suspension thing is bogus. You’re a damn good cop, and you’re going to be back out there with me before you know it.”

“Your Diego is a good man,” Sun murmured. She was eyeing him with interest. Will furrowed his brow, trying to figure out what she was so interested in; abruptly they were sharing the same space, her gaze flicking boldly over his best friend’s body, admiring— _he’s in shape, yes, and practiced in movement—a friendly, open face, someone who Will cares about already—_

“Whoa.” Will jerked himself out of her thoughts. “Who asked you?”

“I have little else to occupy my mind,” she said, and for a moment Will flicked into a bare metal room, a room with small barred windows. “Forgive my presumption.”

She did not look very sorry, Will thought, clouded with booze. She was smiling. “What the hell,” Will muttered. “Bit late for me to be having a gay panic, anyway.”

“What’s that, Will?” Diego looked puzzled. “Uhh… why were you just looking at me like that, like a—” He flailed a hand. “—a prime cut of beef?”

“He really is,” Kala said slyly. “Prime.”

Will sighed. “I told you about the psychic connection thing, right?” Will made his own drunken waving motion. 

“Yeah, you and this Nomi chick—” Diego paused, struck by revelation. “Does _Nomi_ want to do me?”

“He should be so lucky,” Nomi yawned, before burrowing back into Amanita’s arms. She cracked an eye back open. “He’s not bad-looking, for a dude. If you want to try something, go for it.”

Riley inspected him critically. “I wouldn’t kick him out of bed,” she told Will, eyes gleaming. 

“I bet his cock is delicious,” Lito rumbled, laughing at him.

“It’s a brave new world, my friend,” Wolfgang said, and Will met his eyes. They glimmered with a brand new interest that matched his own.

“I’m not the only vote in here anymore, apparently,” Will told Diego, wryly. “The consensus in my head seems to like you better than the stripper.” 

“They need to get their eyes looked at, man!” Diego threw back his head and laughed. “I’m happy for the compliment, don’t get me wrong, but there’s a world of difference between me and that chick with the glam knockers.”

“Yeah,” Will said. He couldn’t take his eyes off Diego now, for some reason. “Yeah, there is.” He sounded way too mushy to be sober. Fortunately, sobriety wasn’t required tonight.

Diego’s laugh died away as Will kept looking at him. “You serious right now?”

Will shrugged carefully. “Everything’s shifting under me. Suspension’s the least of it. The reality of these visions—God, I can’t describe it. I’m seeing through other eyes, feeling what other people feel—”

“You mean feelings like sex,” Diego said. “When I saw you making out with thin air back at your place…”

Will chuffed a laugh. “Yeah. Among other things,” he admitted. He flicked his eyes down Diego’s body—his own eyes, this time. “It can get pretty wild. When we were working out in the gym yesterday—there was a lot going on behind the scenes, let’s just say.”

“Oh. Oh!” Diego’s eyes went wide. “You dirty mofo, that’s why you were such a space case!”

Will took a drink and smiled behind it. “And pretty much all of it was stuff I never thought I’d be into—if you’d asked ahead of time, I wouldn’t have looked twice. But once it was happening—it’s like I can see people more as people, now, and bodies are just—outfits.” He traced the ridges of muscle where Diego’s forearm still draped over his shoulder. “Some taken care of better than others,” he added.

Diego could have taken his arm back. He didn’t. 

“I’ve got a couple people telling me I’ve been missing out by never having tasted dick in my life,” Will said, amazed at how easy it was to open his mouth and say these words out loud. His voice stayed steady. “I don’t know if they’re right or not, honestly. But I do know I’d a hundred times rather spend tonight with someone that I _know_ has got my back when it counts than with—someone I’ve never seen before and might never see again.” He ran his fingers down over Diego’s hand; paused, inquiring.

Diego turned his hand to let their fingers tangle. “Just outta curiosity, how many of these voices in your head are chicks?”

Will grinned. “Half, I think,” he said. He tried to count. Was he seeing the right number of fingers on his hand? Ah well, it didn’t matter if he saw double. He was seeing double a lot these days; eventually the dizziness had to go away.

He looked up and met Wolfgang’s eyes. There was a hunger in them that made him shiver a bit. Sun was still tuned in, too, but the others had mostly faded back into their lives. “Not here,” he said, because if he didn’t say it out loud he might forget to remember. 

“Your place?” Diego asked hoarsely.

“Sure,” Will said. He was going to suck his best friend’s cock tonight. Maybe more. There wasn’t enough alcohol in the world to explain this. “You ready to get out of here?”

“Yeah.” Diego watched Will extract himself from his arm and the booth. “Gorski?”

Will paused. “Yeah?”

Diego let his eyes linger on his body. “You know you’re hot stuff, right?”

Will’s eyes crinkled, and he smiled before sweeping up the bill. “You coming?”

Diego took a deep breath. “Your ass is crazy.” But he was standing up, too, staggering a little from the drinks, leaning into Will as they slung their arms around each other to steady themselves. “But hell, I ain’t about to turn it down.”

“You love crazy,” Will grinned. “I’ll show you. Gonna blow your damn mind.”

* * *

Staring down a very naked dick, Will had time to think twice about the chain of choices that had gotten him here. Drunken jokes and laughter had carried them here, to Diego sitting on Will’s bed with his pants down and his shirt off. Will rubbed his hands up and down his own jeans nervously.

Sun took pity on him. “Like this,” she said, sliding next to him. “May I?”

Will let her guide his mouth down until his lips touched dry, warm skin. Too dry. He wet his lips and tried again, pressing an open-mouthed kiss just below the head. His tongue reached out to explore the big vein there—

Diego hitched a breath. Because of him? Will felt like smiling. Instead, he let the tip of Diego’s cock slide into his mouth. 

“Yeah,” Wolfgang breathed, hand in Will’s hair. “Give him a ride.”

“I will show you,” Sun said, taking over Will’s body for a moment to slide his mouth down swiftly and back up again. “You feel it?”

“I feel it,” Will said. He thought he could do it again.

“What the hell language was that?” Diego was panting, but also looking freaked out. “I thought you’d never done this before, man?”

“Sorry,” Will said, making sure he was speaking English this time. Crap. “Korean. Just getting a little help. Didn’t mean to weird you out.”

“If I didn’t believe you before, I sure as hell would now,” Diego said. “You weren’t _you_ for a second there...who _were_ you?” 

“Sun,” Will said. “She just got imprisoned for something she didn’t do, and she says this is a good distraction.”

“Well.” Diego laughed. “She’s welcome then, I guess. You got any more friends at home?”

“Wolfgang,” Will said. “He’s, uh... I guess you could say he’s bi-curious after yesterday, too.”

Wolfgang gave him a slow, sharp-edged grin in acknowledgement.

“Ain’t that a theme,” Diego muttered. “Okay. Hey, Wolfgang.”

Wolfgang stuck out Will’s tongue and ran it up the side of Diego’s cock. “My father would have hated to see me do this,” he said, German accent heavy in his English. He dropped Will’s mouth over the top again and slid luxuriously down as far as he could go, then back up. “Maybe I will save up every detail to tell his gravestone.”

Diego laughed. “You’re a little crazy, man, but I ain’t complaining.”

Will grinned at him. “Okay, my turn.” He took a deep breath and went for it, bobbing his head with as much rhythm as he could until he ran out of breath. 

“Holy fucking shit, Will,” Diego had his head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut. 

Will smirked and breathed. He could imagine the feel of a mouth on him while he was doing this—no, that was Wolfgang again, too impatient to wait, burrowing into Will’s jeans to kiss and suck him. Sun was just watching for now, but her hand was resting delicately between her legs. Will went back down on Diego. His composure was starting to shake, but if he just kept going a little longer...

_There_. Diego muttered something Will couldn’t make out and tipped over the edge. Will backed off—swallowing could wait for another time—and watched as Diego came all over his stomach and Will’s hands. 

“Oh god,” he panted. “No way was that your first time. That was incredible.”

Will laughed. “I had a little help and—advice, maybe you could call it—but nope, pretty much all me.” 

“C’mere,” Diego panted. “What about you, what do you want?” He pulled on Will’s arm until Will scrambled up on the bed beside him. 

Will was so hard from what Wolfgang had been doing to him, he felt like he could come at any moment. But— “Can I kiss you? Or—too weird?”

“Weirder than what, exactly?” Diego asked, wry. “We’re doing this, no point half-assing now.”

“Good,” Will said, and went in for it. 

“Mmh,” Diego said, and shifted so he could roll Will partly underneath him. His hand reached down, tracing underneath Will’s shirt and then into his undone pants. But he barely had a chance to touch Will before Will shuddered, made a funny high-pitched noise, and came. “Holy shit.”

Will tried to laugh. It came out more like a whimper.

“Is that another telepathy effect?” Diego asked, wide-eyed.

“Yeah,” Will muttered. “I was wound up already. Sorry.”

“Hey, no apology necessary,” Diego said. 

“I don’t know if I should hope I get used to that,” Will said. ”Pretty inconvenient if you’ve got plans with someone. On the other hand, the way this all feels... I kind of hope I never get used to it, you know what I mean?”

“Not even a little,” Diego said cheerfully. He tucked an arm around Will and snuggled in. “You planning to kick me out back to my cold, lonely apartment?”

“Nah,” Will said. “But if you stay, you’re on for breakfast in the morning.”

“Suits me,” Diego said. “You can’t cook worth beans anyway, white boy.” 

“I bet I could borrow some expertise,” Will shot back, grinning. “You’d be surprised.”

* * *

Diego made Will’s suspension a lot more bearable than it would have been otherwise. But the next night was the Fourth of July, which by long tradition meant Will watching the fireworks with his dad from the boat. And after that—

“Riley’s in trouble,” Will said grimly to Diego. “The one you talked on the phone to. She’s deep in enemy territory. I have to do what I can to rescue her, but they’re expecting me. I’ll be walking into a trap.”

“Shit,” was Diego’s considered opinion. “Okay, lemme call in and get this week’s shifts covered. I can afford some emergency leave.”

“Diego, no, you don’t have to—” Will reached out to grab the back of Diego’s head, pulling him close. “You’re not involved in this crap.”

“Sounds to me like the more hands you’ve got, the better,” Diego said stubbornly. “You wanna fly off to—where are we flying off to?”

“Iceland,” Will admitted.

“There, see? You can’t leave me behind when you’re going to _Iceland_ ,” Diego said. “I’ve always wanted to go to Iceland.”

“I’ve never heard you mention it.” Will eyed him skeptically. 

“You don’t know everything about me,” Diego said. He got serious. “But you know if you’re walking into trouble, I’m going to be right beside you, backing you up. Doesn’t matter how far we have to go.”

Distantly, Will could feel Wolfgang getting in his car and gunning it towards his own private war. Sun was shredded by her brother’s murder of her father, rage and betrayal at a boil. 

Capheus had recently escaped near-certain death at the hands of Kabaka’s enemies. “I could not have won if I was alone,” he told Will. 

Will nodded. “All right. The more hands, the better.” He shook Diego gently and pulled him in for a kiss. “Just don’t get yourself killed out there,” he whispered. 

“Me? I’m just along to keep your sorry ass alive,” Diego said. “And to meet hot Icelandic chicks. Is your friend-in-trouble a hot Icelandic chick?”

Will laughed and let him go. “Yeah,” he said. “Sure. I think you’d like each other.”

“Then we’re going to Iceland,” Diego said, and raised a fist. “Partner.”

“Partner,” Will said, and bumped it. “They won’t know what hit them.”


End file.
